ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Toon Disney/Jetix the Channel
Toon Disney will return along as a full 24 Hour Channel While Jetix will also return as a 24 Hour Channel it will bring Back Programs and Movies from the Past Including Timon and Pumbaa, Power Rangers, Get Ed, House of Mouse, Hercules, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, Sabrina the Animated Series/Secret Life, Legend of Tarzan and More. Also Coming To Toon Disney and Jetix the Channel will be New Programs and Movie Premieres Like :The Lion King, Meet the Robinsons, Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid, Peter Pan, Bolt, Tangled, Brave, Toy Story 3, Princess and the Frog and More. Show Premieres: Fish Hooks, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, And Others. Also Returning is Blocks like Super Stacked Weekend, Princess Power Hour, 12 Days of Christmas, Chilling with the Villains, Hanging with The Heroes, Pumbaa Bowl, Night of 1000 Toons, and More Plus New Ones Like The Disney Channel Night, DC Nation, Marvel Universe(With Shows like Marvel's Avengers Assemble, Guardians of the Galaxy and the new Upcoming Marvel's Spider-Man)(And with Reruns of Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Ultimate Spider-Man And Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H) and More. Not only Toon Disney will be a Seperate Channel but Jetix would also Return as a Seperate Channel as well. The channel might return in the near future around the world, including in the United States, the United Kingdom, Latin America, Europe, Southeast Asia, Australia, and even India (where the cartoons will be aired in Telugu!). List of Returning and Acquired Programming *101 Dalmatians the Series *American Dragon Jake Long *Adventures of Gummi Bears *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *Aladdin *Bump in the Night *Bonkers *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *The Buzz on Maggie *The Care Bears *Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers *Cars Toons Mater Tall Tales *Dave the Barbarian *Darkwing Duck *Donald's Quack Attack *Doug *Ducktales (Both 1987 and 2017) *The Emperor's New School *Extreme Ghostbusters *Fillmore! *Gargoyles *Gadget Boy *Garfield and Friends *Goof Troop *Hercules the Animated Series *House of Mouse *Inspector Gadget *Jungle Cubs *Kim Possible *The Littles *The Little Mermaid *Lilo and Stitch the Series *The Legend of Tarzan *Lloyd in Space *Madeline *Marsupalimi *Mary Kate and Ashley in Action *Mickey Mouse Works *Mickey Mouse's Tracks *The Mighty Ducks *Muppet Babies/Little Muppet Monsters *The Muppet Show/Muppets Tonight/MuppeTelevision (from The Jim Henson Hour) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Archies *Nightmare Ned *Pepper Ann *Phineas and Ferb *The Proud Family *Quack Pack *Raw Toonage *The Real Ghostbusters *Recess *Sabrina the Animated Series/Secret Life *Shnookums and Meat *Shaun the Sheep *Super Dave Daredevil for Hare *Talespin *Teacher's Pet *Teamo Supremo *Timon and Pumbaa *Toon Disney Doodles *Toad Patrol *The Weekenders *The Wuzzles *Ultimate Book of Spells *Wild West C.O.W Boys of Moo Mesa *The Wizard of Oz List of Returning and Acquired Programs for Jetix *A.T.O.M *Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes *Avengers Assemble *Beyblade *Dragon Booster *Fantastic Four (1994) *Get Ed *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015 TV Series) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H *Miraculous Adventures of Ladybug and Cat Noir *Monster Buster Club *Pokemon the Series: XY *Pokemon the Series: XY Kalos Quest *Pokemon the Series; Sun and Moon *Pokemon the Series: Sun and Moon Ultra Legends *Pokemon the Series: Sun and Moon: Ultra Adventures *Pokemon the Series: XYZ *Star Wars The Clone Wars *Star Wars Rebels *Star Wars Resistance *Spider-Man: The Animated Series *Spider-Man (2017) *The Spectacular Spider-Man *Ultimate Spider-Man *Wolverine and the X-Men *X-Men (1992) *X-Men: Evolution *Yo-Kai Watch List of New Programs and Acquired Programs *Anatole *Amphibia *Braceface *Big City Greens *Big Hero 6 the Series *Book of Pooh *Elena of Avalor *Fish Hooks *Gogoriki *Gravity Falls *Have a Laugh *Jake and the Neverland Pirates *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil *Milo Murphy's Law *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Minnie's Bow Toons *My Friends Tigger and Pooh *Oscar's Oasis *PB&J Otter *Penn Zero: Part Time Hero *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *Sofia the First *Special Agent Oso *Star vs The Forces of Evil *Stitch! *The Lion Guard *The Muppet Show *The Mr Men Show *Toy Story Toons *Wander over Yander List of Movie Premieres to Air on Toon Disney's Big Movie Show *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Pinocchio *Fantasia *Bambi *Saludos Amigos *The Three Caballeros *Make Mine Music *Melody Time *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Cinderella *Peter Pan *Lady and the Tramp *Sleeping Beauty *101 Dalmatians (1961) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Little Mermaid *Beauty and the Beast *Aladdin: The Return of Jafar *The Lion King (During Toon Disney's Big Comeback as the First Movie Premiere) *The Thief and the Cobbler *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Anastasia (1997) *Fantasia 2000 *Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street (Christmas Only) *Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade *Recess: All Growned Down *Home on The Range (2004) *Cars (2006) *Meet the Robinsons *Ratatouille *Enchanted *Bolt *Tinker Bell Series (2008-2015) *Wall-E *A Christmas Carol (2009) (Christmas only) *Disney and Pixar's Up *The Princess and the Frog *Despicable Me *Legends of the Guardians: Guardians of Ga'Hoole *Toy Story 3 *Tangled *The Muppets (2011) *The Muppet Movie *The Great Muppet Caper *Muppets Take Manhattan *Muppet Christmas Carol *Muppet Treasure Island *Muppets From Space *Gnomeo and Juliet *Rio (2011) *Cars 2 *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Brave *Frankenweenie *Wreck It Ralph *Monsters University *Planes *Frozen(2013) *Rio 2 (2014) *Planes:Fire and Rescue *Big Hero 6(2014) *Inside Out *The Good Dinosaur *Zootopia *Finding Dory *Moana *Cars 3 *Coco *Incredibles II *Ralph Breaks the Internet *Toy Story 4 *Frozen II *Pokemon Movies (1998-Present) *Spies in Disguise *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age Contentinal Drift *Ice Age: Collision Course *Onward *Soul *Raya and the Last Dragon List of Returning Movies on Toon Disney's Big Movie Show *Aladdin *Alice in Wonderland *A Bug's Life *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Atlantis: Milo's Return *All Dogs Go to Heaven *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *An All Dogs Christmas Carol *Aristocats *The Black Cauldron *Bambi II *Balto (1995) *Balto 2: Wolf Quest *Balto 3: Winds of Change *The Brave Little Toaster *The Brave Little Toaster: Goes to Mars *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (Christmas Only) *Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World *Bon Voyage Charlie Brown *Brother Bear (2003) *Brother Bear II (2006) *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time *Chicken Little (2005) *Dinosaur *Ducktales: Treasure of the Lost Lamp *Dumbo *Doug's 1st Movie *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *Kronk's New Groove (2005) *A Goofy Movie (1995) *An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *Finding Nemo *Great Mouse Detective *Mickey's House of Villains (Halloween only) *House of Mouse: Mickey's Magical Christmas Snowed at the House of Mouse (Christmas Only) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II *Hercules *Hercules: Zero to Hero *Inspector Gadget *James and the Giant Peach *Jungle Book II *Lady and the Tramp *Land Before Time (1987) *Land Before Time II: Great Valley Adventure *Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving *Land Before Time IV:Journey into the Mists *Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island *Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock *Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze *Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water *The Lion King 1 1/2 *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *The Little Mermaid II:Return to the Sea *Mulan *Mulan II *Muppet Treasure Island *Monsters Inc *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Halloween and Christmas Only) *Oliver and Company *Pebble and the Penguin *Pippi Longstocking (Animated) *Pocahontas (1995) *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World *Return to Neverland *Run for Your Life Charlie Brown *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Recess School's Out *Secret of the Nimh *Secret of Nimh 2 *The Incredibles *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain *The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure *The Sword in The Stone *Toy Story 1 *Toy Story 2 *Tarzan *Tarzan II *Tarzan and Jane *Treasure Planet *The Wild (2006) *Thumbelina(1994) *Winnie the Pooh (1977-2011) List of Changes *There will be no Live Action Shows or Movies airing on this Channel execpt the Muppets and since Hasbro now has the Rights of the Power Rangers Franchise the Power Rangers will not air on this Channel. *There will be no Player Select or Parker Plays on this Channel *All of the Disney XD Animated Programs would be moved to Toon Disney those Being Big Hero 6 the Series, Big City Greens, Star vs the Forces of Evil, Gravity Falls, Ducktales (2017), Wander over Yander and Phineas and Ferb the same for some Disney Junior and Disney Channel (Formely Playhouse Disney) programs such as Sofia the First, The Lion Guard, PB&J Otter, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, Elena of Avalor, Amphibia and Tangled the Series *Digimon wouldn't return to the Channel so to replace it i would have Miraculous Adventures of Ladybug and Cat Noir on the Jetix (Which would exist as a Channel and it would be like Toon Disney as a 24 Hour Channel) List of Returning Programming Blocks 12 Days of Christmas: In December Toon Disney aired christmas Movies and Shows and this time with a ReBranded 12 Days Of Christmas it will air the Same Shows and Movies that are Christmas Themed along with Premiere Movies and Shows. Screaming Meanies: Always airing on Halloween with Halloween Themed Shows and New Ones including Some of the Halloween Episodes of Disney Channel Shows. Chillin with The Villains: Villain Themed Block featuring Episodes and Movies with Villains. Princess Power Hour: The Princess Theme with Ariel and Jasmine and some Airings of Your Favorite Disney Princess Movies. Toons in the House: Featuring a Four Weekday of The Disney Afternoon Magical World of Toons: Hourly Night Block full of Toons Like Doug, Sabrina, Timon and Pumbaa, Lloyd in Space, Fish Hooks, Gravity Falls and More. Toon Disney Big Friday Movie Night: A Night of Movies Fridays and Aired as The Magical World of Toons. Double Feature Movie Show: Aired on Weekends only. Hanging with The Heroes: A Hero Themed Weekend Airing Hercules, Aladdin, Gargoyles, Kim Possible, Power Rangers, Jett Jackson, The Legend of Tarzan, and Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. Toon Disney's Big Movie Show: Every Weekday at 5:00 PM Movies from Disney To Universal air along with Movie Premieres Super Stack Weekends and Bonus Stacks-A weekend of Stacks of Shows Pumbaa Bowl: A Marathon of Timon and Pumbaa with airings of The Lion King Movies Weekends only Night of 1000 Toons: Marathon of Disney's House of Mouse Jetix: Combined Night with Toon Disney Airing the Same Shows and Shows from Toon Disney. New Programming Blocks ABC Kids Zone: A Programming Block with Shows From ABC Kids that were Aired. Secret Agent Night: A Marathon of Phineas and Ferb featuring Perry the Platypus Doofenshrmitz Take Over Weekend- Doofenshrimtz taking over the Weekend with a Marathon Featuring Dr. Doofenshmirtz (AKA Dr. D Himself) Adventures with Disney Channel: A marathon of your Favorite Shows. Pooh Marathon- A Marathon with Winnie the Pooh and Friends Teaser A Logo appears from out of Nowhere a Logo with Mouse Ears a Familar logo (The New Logo of Toon Disney) Toon Disney Narrator: Toon Disney is making a Huge comeback on Television coming Soon. Category:TV Channels Category:Television Channels Category:Disney XD Category:Jetix Category:Toon Disney Category:Disney